


The bitties of the broken one

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Series: The bitties of the broken one [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of trigger warnings, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Child Abuse, Fights, Gen, I'm not joking - Freeform, More will be added, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Proceed with caution, bitty fights, this isn't a happy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: Veronica had a good life. She had a good mother, a caring father and a great life.That was until her mother died in a car accident when she was three.Then her father turned mean.She got homeschooled.She learned that her father was lying about loving her.She had to grow up faster than she should have.She was just nine and she felt like dying.But then a few tiny creatures started wiggling their way into her life.





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin, this story isn't going to be about a character getting a happy ending. Nor will it probably ever be. This isn't going to be a fluffy story most times and fluff is going to be very rare in it. It also has a lot of dark themes. If you have any problems with these kind of things then this book should not be read by you. Thank you for reading this note.

_'What do you mean you're leaving?' The nine year old girl in front of her signed with teary eyes. 'Can't you please stay? You're the only friend I've got...'_

_"I'm sorry Vera, but it's the only chance I've got for college." The teenager explained patiently. "I can't leave it. I know you can understand Veronica."_

_The redhead nodded as she tried to wipe her tears. Delia couldn't forgive herself for accepting the college application._

Delia quickly shook her head to get rid of the bad memories as she looked through the countless pens full bitties and read the information about each one. She wanted to get the best possible one for Veronica as to make her happy before leaving her with Daniel, Veranica's abusive father.

She sighed as she remembered all of her efforts for setting the poor girl free from Daniel. But Daniel was smart. He knew what he had to do so his little toy didn't get ripped away from him. Delia had tried every single way possible but the man had always found a way to be the innocent one.

Delia stopped at the pen full of Edgy bitties. The skeletons in the pen were all fighting or bickering with each other. She quickly read the info on the bitties.

Her eyes shone when she realized that an Edgy was the bitty that Veronica needed. Not only the Edgies were good fighters, but they were also quite strong and caring when they wanted to be. That was exactly what her friend needed. She was also amazed to see that, due to people not buying them because of their violence, they were put up for free along with the other Fell type bitties. 

It didn't take long for her to notice the one Edgy who was sitting in the corner of the pen by himself, not participating in any of the fights. Delia had a feeling she had found what she needed. She feeled in the adoption forms for the bitty and took him home with a cage and all the other bitty stuff she had bought, with him going on her nerves every two seconds on the way back.

She rushed to her room with the bitty and set the cage on her bed. "Shut up you bastard. There are a few things you should now."

"Well let me guess what they are." The bitty thought for a few seconds before continuing. "Oh yeah. Don't pee or poop on your bed. Don't be a jerk. Don't hurt anyone. Other things that you consider bad. I think you've got the wrong bitty lady."

"Maybe. It really depends on Vieronica, who is going to be your owner." Delia poked the bitty. "What I want to ask you is that you don't hurt her or make her cry. And to protect her or at least try to do so."

"Whatcha mean by that?" The Edgy narrowed his eyes at her. 

"You'll see." Delia said as she threw a few pebbles into the next door neighbors house through the window. After a few seconds the pebbles got thrown back into Delia's room through the window. "Great. Let's go." She picked up the cage and all the bitty stuff she had bought and went to the next door neighbor's house. She knocked on the door five times. Three long knocks. Two short ones. As if it was a code. She put the cage with the Edgy in it inside of the sack with the bitty stuff.

After a few seconds, a nine year old girl with red hair and freckles opened the door and waved at Delia. "Hey Vera." Delia greeted. "I decided to get something for you before I go."

The Edgy could feel someone taking the sack from Delia and Delia saying goodbye before the door was closed. Then he was brought out of the sack. He coudn't pay attention to anything that was going on around the house. Not the brokeen bottles of bear. Not the absolutely filthy and disgusting house. Not the man and woman who were sleeping on the couch together.

All he could focus on was the weak, grey eyes which were staring into his.


	2. First impressions

The Edgy quickly looked away from the grey gaze, looking down at the floor of his cage. "Hi..." The girl finally whispered. "I'm Veronica... What's your name?"

"I don't have a name you dumbass. I'm Edgy bitty number 13." The bitty growled in frustration. "My first owner called me Seth though..."

"It's nice to meet you Seth." The bitty was taken back by the girl. None of his previous owners kept his old name, they tried to change it and he didn't like it. He was Seth and he didn't want to change it.

Before Seth could say anything, they heard a groan from the couch where the two naked man and woman were sleeping, signalling that one of them was waking up. Veronica's eyes turned fearful for a few seconds and she quickly scopped up the cage and the sack with supplies in her rather thin arms and ran upstairs, trying not to step on the remaining shards of the broken glass bottles with her bare feet as she went into the room that Seth assumed was Veronica's bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Seth raised an skeletal brow as the girl unlocked his cage.

"Nothing." Seth noted Veronica's fearful voice and shaky hands. She got up and left the cage's door open. "Don't cause any trouble." She whispered as she left.

Seth slowly got out of the cage, taking in his surroundings. The room was big enough for at least two beds and a closet and drawer to fit in it. There were none of those in the room though. The room's wall seemed to had been white once, but now it was tinted grey because of the lack of cleaning. The floor was cold and littered with dust and some pplaces were stained with an strange liquid. Seth hoped it wasn't blood. The rest of the room was bare if not for the clothes stacked up in the corner of the room and the cracked china doll resting next to the pile.

The bitty examined the doll. It seemed to be rather old and looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. The only difference was the spider web crack that ran through its face.

He seemed just about done with his search and decided to go back to his cage. He stopped in his tracks when he heard something from the corner of the room.

"Who's there?" He growled out with a frown.

A small blue bitty came out of one of the cracks on the wall. It was wearing the clothes a Baby Blue would wear but upon closer inspection, Seth noticed the slight glitching in the bitty's eyesocket.

That wasn't a Baby Blue.

It was a Rogue.

He had had encounters with other Rogues and it wasn't exactly nice. The fear of tthat type of bitty still hadn't worn off from the Edgy.

Seth gulped and tried to get away from him but the bitty spoke up. "Hey there. You can call me Turquoise."

"Get away from me." Seth hissed. "She doesn't know about this, does she?"

"Oh you mean Vera?" Turquoise chuckled. "No she doesn't. But I doubt she'd throw me out if she found out. She's too kind to do that."

Seth didn't wait to hear what the Rogue was saying, he quickly ran as fast as he could to find the redhead. He quickly went towards the kitchen downstairs as he heard some clatter from there, signalling that someone was there.

Veronica was standing by the sink, washing a pile of dishes. Her brown dress was ripped in some places and there was a large bruise on her cheek that she tried to cover with her hair. She noticed Seth who had teleported on the counter. "Why are you here?" She whispered lowly. "What if dad saw you?"

Seth quickly shook his head as he dismissed the thought of telling the freckled girl about Turquoise. She didn't have to get involved with a Rogue. "Those seem hard to clean. You need help?"

"Please." Veronica groaned. "Whatever will help me get these done sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know, a Rogue is the bitty version of Dreamswap Blueberry.


	3. Warm

Seth soon realized that Veronica wasn't as much as a child as he thought. If anything, he realized that she was more of an adult on the inside if her actions were anything to go by. After washing the dishes, she made food and only ate a very small amount of it, less than a girl in her age should, and threw away the broken beer bottles, Seth helped him with the latter when he found out that the cuts on her hand were the result of her doing this for a long time.

When Veronica's father, Daniel, came stomping into the living room, Seth immediately sensed the fear Veronica was feeling when she quickly made him hide in between her long hair and didn't let him come out and attack Daniel when he beated up the girl. Veronica only let the Edgy outside when they had finally reached her bare room.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Seth growled as he watched the readhed lie on the ground, slowly falling sleep whilst being curled up and trying to warm herself by clutching the thin blanket closer to her self.

The Edgy gave up and made his way to the shivering girl and layed on the ground next to her. He couldn't ignore how much Veronica was shivering from the cold and couldn't hide his increasing worry for the freckled girl either. He snuggled closer to her and tried to make her warmer but to no result. He couldn't produce heat. He didn't have the magic.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something. A small yellow flame.

A Ray.

"H-hi!" The Ray waved shyly. "Does your Mommy need help? She looks cold..."

"Vera ain't my Mom." Seth growled. The Ray didn't wait for his response and made his way to Veronica. The warmth of the magic soothed the young and the shivering soon stopped as both of the bitties fell sleep beside the girl. 

Turquoise poked his head out of the crack on the wall when he felt the soothing and calm warmth of the Ray. It wasn't a lie to say that even at best, where he lived was rather cold and he wasn't going to say no to free warmth. He two, cautiously layed down next to Veronica as the Ray's flame kept them all warm and made them feel secure.


	4. Shiny

"What are you planning?"

"Me? Planning something? I would ne--"

"LIKE HELL YOU WON'T!"

"H-hey! Put him down!"

Veronica woke up to the sound of three beings fighting. She slowly opened her eyes, greeted by the sight of Seth attacking Turquoise while the Ray was trying to keep the Edgy away from the Rogue. She quicly got up and grabbed the back of Seth's jacket, lifting him up and putting him somewhere far away from the injured Rogue. She picked up Turquoise who was curled up in pain. "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright after getting beaten up by that demon of yours." Turquoise wheezed. "I most definitely haven't broken a few bones."

"Well that's good to know." The Ray chirped, not catching the sarcasm.

"And who might you be?" The redhead asked.

"Oh! I'm Shiny. I got lost and I was looking for my daddy, but then I found myself here..." He sighed. 

"Oh. You poor thing..." Veronica sighed before turning her attention back to the pained Rogue. "Guess we gotta do something about this too..."

"I say we just leave him to die." Seth suggested, causing the kind-hearted girl to give him a disappointed glare. 

She slowly got up, careful not to drop the injured bitty as she made her way to the pile of clothes in the corner. Setting the bitty down on the ground, she rummaged through the clothes until she found one that didn't fit her anymore.

"What are you doing?" Turquoise muttered, half-unconscious as Veronica slowly took of his scarf. 

"Just going to see how bad it is." The red head assured as she took of the rest of the Rogues attire to see the damage. The bitty had fallen unconscious from the pain by the time that she was done bandaging his left arm and leg with bits and pieces of her old clothes. "We should let him rest." She said after putting the bitty's clothes back on. "We have a lot of work to do today." She picked up Shiny and Seth, letting the worried Ray and upset Edgy crawl onto her shoulders.

"Is it normal to get into fights like that in here?" Shiny asked as he watched Veronica mop the kitchen's floor.

"It depends." The redhead shook her head. "There... There are a lot of them between me and Dad. But I don't know about Seth. He's only been around for a day." She looked up to check on the Edgy. He was picking up the shattered pieces of glasses and beer bottles off the ground with his magic, like the previous day.

"Oh Veronica Arabelle~ Come upstairs~" Her father's voice caused her to almost scream, but she kept herself together. Her father calling her by her name most of the time meant rape. She shakily got up to go upstairs. The sooner she got up there, the sooner the torture would end.

When she got into the room though, she didn't see what she was expecting which was her naked father waiting for her to come. 

Instead she saw her father holding up the injured Rogue by his scarf, Turquoise clawing at the blue piece of clothing with his efforts in telepoerting away only resulting in more glitches to form around him as gagged and choked for air.

"Oh my dear~ Is this filthy little thing yours, by any chance?"


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. She couldn't scream. She jist stood still, staring at the strangling bitty in her father's hand. Her mother had always told her she had a very big imagination, as in she could imagine anything. Right then, she could imagine the Rogue's scarf wrapped around her neck and choking her the same way as the bitty.

"Leave Turquoise alone." She snapped out of her daze when she heard Seth. 

A small smile formed on Daniel's face. "Oh? So there are more of you little pests?" He dangled the almost unconscious Turquoise in front of his face. The injured bitty's struggling ceased to occasional twitches for freedom as the world started to black out around him. "Oh look! A tiny little skeleton wants to attack me! I'm just so so scared! Somebody save me please!" He laughed.

His laughter got cut off as a golden blur zoomed past him, causing him to drop Turquoise and curse, clutching the cut that had formed on the back of his hand that had appeared after the blur went by.

A wisp of red appeared around the half-unconscious Rogue, flickering in and out as it tried to keep him from falling. The red failing magic was quickly replaced with a stronger deep purple one that softly set Turquoise on the ground. The purple magic belonged to the Magnus that was standing on the ground near Veronica without anyone noticing. 

"Oh Veronica you little brat." Daniel lunged at the redhead, trying to grab her. But then he stopped, his eyes widened in shock before he fell to the ground, blood spewing from the deep gash at his chest. An Elisus was being held up by a Paladdin, holding the bloody knife stained with Daniel's.

Veronica was quick to act. She put Seth and the Ray on the ground before going towards her small pile of belongings. The Grillbitty rushed over to Turquoise who was slowly stirring back to consciousness. "Turquoise! Are you okay?"

The Rogue gave him a flat look before running a hand over the mark left from his scarf strangling him.

"The name's Noah." The Magnus introduced himself before pointing at his two companions. "The one with wings is Angelo and the other is Checker." 

"Skip the formalities. We gotta go." Veronica was now wearing an old grey sweater over her brown dress with a pair of hole-filled black boots. She put Noah, Shiny, Turquoise and Checker in the bag next to her china doll with Seth on her shoulder and Angelo, who haad decided they'll be staying with her, flying behind her as they setted out. 

Once outside, she ran. She was free. She didn't care about her father's rotting corpse back at the house that she never cared home. She abruptly stopped at the entrence of the local graveyard.

She still had someone to say goodbye to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you don't know,a Paladdin bitty is the Dreamswap Dream type, a Magnus is Dreamswap Nightmare type and an Elisus is Dreamswap Cross type.


	6. Chapter 6

The little girl's steps were the only souns echoing through the empty graveyard. "I'm still alive, you know?" Turquoise informed from inside of the bag, his voice was shaky and a bit disoriented. "You're not gonna bury me alive like my previous owner tried to, r-right?" Veronica just shook her head as a no.

"Would've been nice if she was." Seth scoffed, earning a flick to his head from his owner.

"You're one to talk." The Rogue shot back. "At least I failed at one owner not eight."

The Edgy was completely shocked by that. "Where the hell did you find out how many owners I've had?!"

"Wait this is your ninth owner?" Noah asked. "I thought bitties got sent back to the lab after being abandoned more than three times..." 

"Lab? What lab?" Seth narrowed his eyes at the Magus who had now poked his head out of the bag.

"The lab. You don't kn--" Noah stopped mid-sentence as if he had said too much. "Nevermind..."

"Hey! Tell me now!" The Edgy was about to go inside the bag and make the Magnus talk, but had to stop when Veronica sat down in front of a grave.

The grave just had a simple grey gravestone reading: **Samantha Wardlen 1994-2013**

"Hey there Ma." The redhead's voice was shaky with tears. "I missed you... Daddy's finally gone... I... I'm free. I'm free!" In a few seconds, the girl was laughing and spinning, the freedom finally felt real for her. She plopped back next to the grave with a small smile. "It feels great. I promise I'll come and see you whenever I can." She said her goodbyes and got up, leaving the graveyard.

"So... What now?" Angelo asked as he sat on the girl's head, resting his wings for a while. 

"We need money." Veronica concluded after a few seconds.

Angelo winced when a few rain droplets hit him. "No. We need better clothes for you."

"We need money for clothes."

"We need something to eat." Checker whined when his stomach grumbled. 

"We need money to buy food."

Shiny slowly climbed onto Veronica's shoulder, narrowly avoiding the raindrops and whispered to her. "Turquoise doesn't want to show it, but I don't think he'll stay alive any longer if we don't bring him to a Bitty Care Center."

"I know. But we need money f--" She got caught off with being hit in the face by a wallet.

"There. We have money now." The Rogue said flatly. "Can we go now?"

"Where did you get this from?" Angelo hissed. 

"Oh what are you? The Police?" Turquoise muttered weakly.

"THAT KID AND HER BITTIES STOLE MY WALLET!" A man shouted and pointed at them before chasing after them.

Veronica outran the man and went to the nearest BCC. She ignored whatever Turquoise said about being alright and handed him to one of the caretakers while side-stepping every question they asked. It was concluded that because of the serious injuries, the Rogue had to stay for a few days until he got better. The rest of the money was just enough for two sandwiches that the redhead shared with her newfound bitties.

Who would've known that not only she'll have six bitties in one day, but also finally become free of Daniel?

She certainly didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you I was fine." Turquoise rolled his eyes. It had been a week since he was left at the Bitty Center to be taken care of. A week since he almost died. A week since Veronica got to adopting six bitties. A week since Daniel had died. A week since they've became free. And now, Turquoise's condition was finally well enough for him to go back to his new owner. The makeshift bandages on his leg and arm were gone and the ones around his ribs were replaced with real ones. And now he was sitting on Veronica's shoulder next to his hater, Seth.

"I swear if you don't shut your fucking mouth I will push you down." The Edgy growled through his gritted teeth. In a few seconds, The two bitties were glaring and growling at each other.

"Booooo." Noah booed. He was sitting on Veronica's head with Angelo, leaning down and watching the commotion. The winged bitty had grabbed the back of the Magnus' torn cloak to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Why won't you two just kiss and break the tension?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Seth shouted.

Shiny poked his head out from the pocket of the redhead's sweater where he was hiding from the rain. "If it would stop the fighting..."

"Ha! In your dreams." Turquoise chuckled and looked over at Checker was leaning against the crook of Veronica's neck. "Aren't you gonna take their side too?"

Checker shrugged. "I'd rather keep my shipping plans to myself."

"How about you two just stop fighting so much?" Veronica finally snapped. "This is the fifth one you've had in the past hour." The two bitties fell silent at the scolding.

"It's getting colder." Angelo muttered when he felt the young girl shiver. "We have to find somewhere to stay..."

"Of course you do." A voice caused them to look at the other side of the street. Veronica couldn't make out who they were, but they sounded like a boy and the silhouette they could see of him, suggested he was about a year or two younger than Veronica.

"Who are you?" Angelo narrowed his eyes at him. "And what do you want?"

"Oh I'm just a happy golly little boy willing to help you!" The boy made his way over to them. Now they could see that he had a very pale skin and tips of white hair could be seen from under his hood, seeing that half of his face was covered by it. "I heard you needed somewhere to stay and I doubt Madam Elizabeth would leave such a beautiful young lady on the street when they're in need."

"Who's Madam Elizabeth?" The redhead asked skeptically. "And stop flirting with me. How old even are you? Six? Seven?" 

"Eight." He answered. "Oh the beautiful Madam Elizabeth! She's the kindest person you'll ever meet! What you do need to know though, is that she gathers homeless children from the dark streets and brings them to her lair. She'll give us children a place to sray, good food to eat, warm clothes to wear and joy in our childhood. In return, we do favors for her."

"What kind of favors?" Turquoise hissed. He had been hiding in the walls of that house for long enough to have seen all kinds of Daniel's favors from Veronica.

"Buying groceries, helping her cook, cleaning, bringing her out on a walk, taking care of the younger kids, the list goes on." The boy chew on the skin of his lips. "Sometimees it's different though. If she trusts you enough, she'll give you packages to deliver, secret meetings to attend to with her, midnight strolls, every mysterious thing you can think of!"

Veronica hesitated for a few seconds, then she spoke up. "Are bitties allowed in Madam Elizabeth's lair?" 

"Companions and pets are allowed. Bittie are too, though I doubt they fall into either of those two categories, they're allowed as long as they don't kill anyone in the lair. Or give away where the lair is."

Veronica took a deep breath before asking the boy her last question, which caused him to smile and nod his head.

"Can I join you with Madam Elizabeth?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Here we are."

The boys voice snapped Veronica out of her thoughts. She looked up. In front of them was an old building, very old by the looks of it. The paint of the wall surrounding the building was peeling off and Veronica was sure she saw a rat quickly passing by, Angelo's horrified gasp proved of that at least. "It doesn't look like much." Noah commented. "You put it way better than it is right now."

"Just wait." The boy muttered and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a latina after a few seconds. "Gracia. Care to let us in?" 

"Who's that?" Gracia asked as she pushed the boy out of the way to see Veronica, causing him to fall to the ground. "Hi! I'm Gracia, but everyone calls me Grace!"

"Oh! Uh- I'm Vera--"

"YOU HAVE BITTIES?!" The latina shrieked in delight. "Can I see them? How many do you have? What type are they? What are their names? I have two! An Error and a Freshy. They don't really get along but they try to!" The redhead was a bit intimidated by Gracia's energeticness by now and was slowly backing away from her.

"Jesus, Grace. Calm down." The boy had gotten back to his feet and the hood of his green coat had fallen back, showing of his pale pink eyes and white hair. "Don't cause her to be as wary of you as me, Code and Peace."

"Now see who's talking!?" Gracia turned to the albino with narrowed eyes. "Mom was worried sick! You were gone after bringing back the groceries. Luke, it doesn't help you vanishing like that considering your si--"

"Madam Elizabeth worries too much." Luke cut her off as he led Veronica inside. "I'm just fine going outside by myself."

Luke brought Veronica straight to the house to Madam Elizabeth, Gracia's mother. She looked very old for someone in her mid-thrities, with slight patches of grey visible in her hair. 

"Gracia. Bring her to one of the guest rooms." She told her daughter. "She can stay in one of the guest rooms until a room is readied for her."

"Sure." Luke shrugged. "After I show her the place."

"You can't do that." The woman smiled kindly at the albino.

"Why not?"

She ruffled his snow white hair. "Because you're grounded."

Gracia giggled at Luke's surprised face and quickly ran away, leading Veronica and her bitties to her room. "You can put your bitties in my room while I show you aaround." She said. Her room was one of a little girl, covered wall to wall with dolls and plushies, with the furniture being pastel purple and pastel pink. On her bed, there were two bitties. Code, the Error type, and Peace, the Freshy. Veronica carefully set her bitties on the bed after making Seth promise that he wouldn't kill anyone. Or hurt them, for that matter. Then she left with Gracia, leaving the bitties by themselves.

Turquoise started to make his way to Code. "Hey there! You can call me Turquo--"

He was held back from his scarf by Seth. "No messing with the others' mind." He hissed.

Then came Peace's greeting and Code's pleading.

"Ya'll here seem like tots' rad bros!"

"Someone please make him stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I'm going to be some short one or two shots about certain characters in the story so feel free to comment which characters you want me to write about in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any type of bitties that you want to be added to this story and I'll see if I can add them in.
> 
> Also, if you ever start to ship any characters together, tell me about it in the comments! I'd love to see who people ship the bitties with!


End file.
